JDF (Job Definition Format) is an open, extensible, XML-based print workflow specification framework. JDF can be utilized to enable integration of commercial and planning applications into a technical workflow. JDF begins job definition from a product intent, which allows customers to describe an end product without having to specify the details, and ends with process specifications. The product descriptions can capture the customer's product intent, in addition to processing. Product description formats such as, for example, JDF product intent nodes, are intended to formalize the description of a product to make translation to a workflow easier.
The JDF product intent defines the product description of the final product to be produced by the production shop. The JDF intent to process conversion system automatically transforms the product description into a process network with a set of instructions. For example, a JDF product description representing a business card can be automatically transformed into an imposition process followed by a print process that can be executed to manufacture the business cards. The product description in general can be classified into a product type such as, for example, business card, post card, greeting card, calendar, perfect bound book and the like, for each print job. Each defined print product type comprises a set of assertions and/or conditions, which provide that an incoming product description can be classified into the product type.
An incoming job can be processed via a workflow associated to the product type if the product type of the incoming job is known via a rule-based classification mechanism. Such product type can then be utilized to select and parameterize the workflow for the process of the JDF print job. The conditions that determine the product type of the print job are based on job metadata description of the final print product such as, for example, number of pages, final size of the product, type of binding, etc The print job's product description of intent, however, may be insufficient to determine the nodes and their parameterizations that are required in a workflow to produce the product.
Based on the foregoing it is believed that a need exists for an improved methods and systems for automatically determining workflow for print jobs as described in greater detail herein. Additionally, a need exists for providing a methodology, which enables print product descriptions to be effectively and rapidly transformed into a desired end product.